


Tumblr Prompt Fills (I)

by WorldCup



Series: tumblr prompt fills ayyyyyyy [1]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Army, Alternate Universe - Artists, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Military, Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Character Death, Gen, M/M, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2019-10-27 09:44:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17764430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorldCup/pseuds/WorldCup
Summary: Posting here my  prompt fills I did on Tumblr.





	1. Chapter Index

**Author's Note:**

> Written and edited on mobile, all mistakes are mine.
> 
> Disclaimer: the following content, despite discussing real, living people, is fiction and nothing but fiction. It wasn't created for the making of profit, but for the sole purpose of entertainment. I have not gained directly or indirectly any profit from creating and/or sharing the content. I only reserve the rights for the text, not for the characters.

2 - Sergio Ramos/Iker Casillas  
3 - Isco/Toni Kroos  
4 - Manuel Neuer/Thomas Müller  
5 - Manuel Neuer/Thomas Müller  
6 - Sami Khedira/Mesut Özil  
7 - Bastian Schweinsteiger/Lukas Podolski - Goodbyes 8 - various pairings (all tagged) - AU Combination  



	2. Chapter Index

 

> eafay70 asked:  
> Ship of your choice, artist AU?
> 
>  

He calls his latest piece “ _A Beautiful Murder_ ”, with dark figures – man-like crows, or crow-like men surrounding loot or a body (it’s all in the eyes of the beholder) –  and Iker thinks he did quite well on this one.   
  
He lets his agent take care of selling it, as he is one of the best and does it for free for Iker, and once again, Iker's piece is sold for a high bidding, by the same person again, Sergio Ramos.   
  
He later sits with his agent for a coffee, he asks him why again although he knows the answer already, but nevertheless he needs it, the reassurance of it all.   
  
“to have something to remind me of you” Sergio smiles and his eyes are honest, his tattoos, designed by Iker too, visible in the Spanish summer sunlight.


	3. Toni Kroos/Isco  - time travel & superpowers AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ppumpkines asked: tonisco / time travel

> ppumpkines asked: tonisco / time travel

 

  
If Toni could, he would've gone back in time and changed things. Everything that ought to be changed, he’d change.   
  
He’d tell his past self to do it earlier, to tell him as soon as he knows for sure, and not wait until time’s running out, and Isco is on his way to leave, because saying  _ I love you _ like that is not romantic like movies present it to be, not even the slightest, and if Toni were honest, he never thought it would be. He  _ was _ a realist after all.   
  


Yes, if Toni could, he would've gone back in time and change things. Everything that ought to be changed, he'd change.   
  
But that was what Isco could do, and Toni could dream of flying around the earth to turn time back. But those were only dreams, nothing but wishful thinking, empty wishes only true in one’s imagination.   
  
So Toni is left behind, looking the falling dust in the emptiness left by the car taking Isco to the airport, and he thinks.   
  
Thinks about everything, but mostly of Isco’s last thoughts before he climbed into the car.   


 

If Isco could, he would've read Toni’s mind, and change things. Everything that ought to be changed, he’d change. 

 

He would've read his thoughts and said something, anything, to reassure Toni he feels the same way, because utmost secrets are hidden even from him. He would tell Toni, because saying I love you  when you're on your way to leave is nothing like in the movies. It hurts more to know it than it is to not know in such cases.    
  


But that's what Toni does, and dwelling on this would be nothing but wistful thinking, false hope that leads to nothing but broken dreams and shattered heart, and sometimes makes love grow into hatred, as it waters it falsehood and sharp shards of daydream turned illusions.

So Isco leans back to the seat, lessening the tension in his body, his loose grip of his mind letting it wander.

He muses all sorts of things, but mostly he thinks of how easy it'd be, to go back again, less than an hour, how things might turn differently.

 

But again, it is nothing but wistful thinking.

 


	4. Manuel Neuer/Thomas Müller - crime/prison au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > Anonymous asked: pair: nueller ; au: one of them gets involved with a crime they didn't commit

 

  
  
“I did nothing, I shouldn’t be here” the new guy looks down at the floor of the cell.  
  
“Everyone here did nothing, now come on, what _didn’t_ you do?” Manu asks the new inmate. The _ridiculously cute_ new inmate.  
  
“I didn’t take part in drug trafficking” the very words make the new inmate flinch. _Maybe he_ is _innocent_ , Manu thinks, and smiles. “I’ll let you in a little secret, Thomas, that’s your name, right? I’ll let you in my secret. I haven’t killed anyone.”  
  
“You should tell them!” He exclaims, and Manu fights his laughter. “Tell who exactly? That’s how it is Thomas, you gotta learn live with the facts.”  
––  
It’s only after he had fallen in love, and got out of jail, that he learns the little secret was a lie, and learns to live with the fact he fell in love with a proven guilty serial killer. 

 


	5. Neuller - one of them is on the brink of death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > Anonymous asked: Pairing: Neuller. AU: One of them is on the brink of death. Thanks!
>> 
>>  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: military, war, character death

  
Death was a fact of life Thomas learned to accept. You grow up, and you understand people die. You understand it’s inevitable, you understand it’s permanent.   
  
But as he looks down at the soldier – whom he had known vaguely during the first recruitments training – and as he hears the booming of bullets and blaring of canons, Thomas finally feels the realization sink. He becomes aware of the fact, he, too, can die.   
  
And his life, just like any other soldier’s in this blasted battle, in this damned war, will mean absolutely nothing to most people.   
  
He takes a breath and looks down again at the bleeding soldier – Manu, he remembers how he had told him the first time – in pain and in danger.   
  
He’s too beautiful, and it’ll be a shame to lose him in such a manner. He hoists him up and dodges the fire in the open battlefield.   
  
He climbs a hill and and wants to scream for help. He feels a slight tug and looks at Manu again. He looks at him, eyes half closed because of the exhaustion of blood loss, and he smiles to himself. His life might mean nothing to millions, but it should mean something to only one person.   
  
He doesn’t hear his husband’s sobs of relief as a rescue squad comes to save them.

 


	6. Samisut - soulmate au

 

> anonymous asked: Pairing: Samisut. AU: Soulmates 💕   
> 

  
  
_ What is he even doing there _ Mesut thinks as he watches his friend and  _ his _ friends talking to each other while sitting with him at the café table.   
  
He sighs to himself, absently scratching his ankle. Where his soulmate mark is. Oh, Sami…   
  
His soulmate.   
  
His very dead soulmate.   
  
He misses him, he does, too much, sometimes it hurts more than usual, but it never stops hurting. Sami… Mesut’s eyes are about to fill with tears – sorrow and pain.   
  
One of his friend’s friends looks at him, bright eyes worried although they’ve barely known each other the man leaves the table without forgetting to leave a few bills behind. Mesut lingers at the table for a bit, before following suit.   
  
This guy understands him, better than they can, they all live with their soulmates, or have found them. His has left him for another, for one of his closest friends, the guy tells him, and Mesut doesn’t understand why. They don’t know each other, not too well, only names (and Mesut has already forgotten the man's name).    
  
But pain recognizes pain, the bright eyed man says. Even different pain recognizes another. And he may not know Mesut’s source of soulmate pain, but he’s there to help him, he can’t relieve his pain, he knows, but sometimes pain eases at the presence of another pain.   
  
And Mesut takes up on the offer.


	7. Schweinski – parting/goodbyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Pair: Schweinski. Not really an AU: They saying goodbye to each other when Poldi moves to England 🤧  
> 

> Anonymous asked: Pair: Schweinski. Not really an AU: They saying goodbye to each other when Poldi moves to England 🤧  
> 

  


Goodbyes are like a final landmark on a path you’ve walked with someone, another person or other people, a path made of timezones a path of shared experiences, of shared – and the not shared – dreams, hopes and secrets.   
  
When Lukas moves to England, Bastian can only watch his back wistfully and think of all the time they had together for him to say something –  _ anything _ .   
  
He didn’t, though, and now it’s too late.   
  
So he watches until it’s too hard watch, and then he himself turns and never looks back.


	8. Various pairings – AU combination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> suaressi/vampire AU,  
> toni+asensio/post apocalypse, iker+buffon/parent!fic  
> serard/highschool AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a mess but I wanted to combine the prompts into one fic. Note to self: not to challenge myself in the future

 

> ppumpkines asked: some more if you want some variety to pick from: suaressi/vampire AU, toni+asensio/post apocalypse, iker+buffon/parent!fic, serard/HS AU 😄😂
> 
>  

 

 

The city of Vigo was one of the few remaining Havens - one of the only cities not yet reached by armies of the ruler of the New Dominion, the _One_.  
  
_The Tyrant_ , some named him, some used _the Hateful_ _One_ , but one thing all agreed on: their time was soon to arrive, just as it did to other cities, such as Udine, Neckar and Tyne, and there will be no use to fighting.  
  
Even those who wanted better future for the next generation, their children, nieces and nephews, knew fighting would be futile.  
  
Even the most strong-willed of the town – Gianluigi and Iker, with children of their own – knew better than that.

  
——

  
They were the ones to know best, they’ve seen it all unfurl ever since it began, and knew to not make a vow to see the end of it, because vows are not to be broken, and they could tell, even back then, vows were meaningless at this sort of times.  
  
They sat, besides their best friends, Sergio and Gerard, at the graduation ceremony of the only high school in town.  
  
Sergio and Gerard were two of those who used to be hopeful, who became teachers for the same reasons they had made their vows to each other few years ago, still believing and hoping.  
  
No, not hoping. _Seeking hope._  
  
-  
  
The teachers look at the stage, where the valedictorian, Lionel Messi, student and athlete extraordinaire, reads his speech.  
  
He is the one who had given Vigo the right to still be called a Haven when he took no other than two vampires, Luis Suarez and Phil Coutinho under his wing, showing them around and in his words, maybe also falling in love a little.

 

Sergio rests his head  on his husband's shoulder, closing his eyes for just a bit and breathes in, reveling in the smell and the feel that is Gerard. Gentle, safe, and fleeting.

 

So he treasures these fleeting moments – this vanity, even – the longest he can, to maybe making them not as meaningless.

  
—  
Leo finishes his speech without hopes for the future, he knows these are wounds both too fresh to dig, and too old to reopen.  
  
So he thanks all he should thank, and walks down the stage, seeking shelter in the arms of the one he himself used to shelter.  
  
He asks Luis, in a whisper, as the ceremony goes on, what are they going to do, and Luis seems to look for answer with what Leo knows to be nothing but pretense calm, but stays silent.  
  
Leo wants him to speak, to share the knowledge he must have, from the years he’s lived, from things he has seen.  
  
But nothing.  
  
-  
  
Luis stays silent because he knows, he, like the older generation, knows there is nothing to do, that all attempts are damned at the very first thought, before the spark of rebellion, before the desperation inspires movement.  
  
He has seen and had felt on his skin revolution, and unlike history books, those rarely have happy endings to those starting them, and to the next generations afterwards.  
  
It sometimes takes decades until the good ending in the fairy-tales arrives, if it does at all, and at that, he physically shivers, albeit not being cold, his blood freezes, albeit having none.  
  
Luis shivers because he looks down at Leo, and he sees communities unknowingly already doomed, working and building only to see it all destroyed, all gone.

His blood freezes at the thought of anything happening to this fragile human. This fragile, kind human, innocent and earnest, who doesn’t want the world, but the world should desire to have, and to be.  
  
He looks to the western wall, where the only gate of the town is closed almost ever since he had come, and tries to _live_.

 

But he's nothing but a creature of the night, neither alive nor dead, a walking corpse in the end of the day, nothing more that, really.

And even though having done that just now, Luis forgets how to breath.

  
  
-  
  
Toni guards the gates.

He tensely stands on the crenellated parapet of the walls surrounding the city of Vigo, looking to the distance, waiting, but not wanting to see anything but the empty fields just outside of town.  
  
He might be considered of the younger generation, but he,too, knows to know better.  
  
He knows to not be hopeful because history is written by the victors, and he was a child to the losing side, the side teaching the same history the way it was written, pride of victory told in the shame not of defeat, but of the stories themselves.    
  
And Toni knows another thing. He knows walls, maybe better than anyone there. And he knows how easy it can be to tear them down.  
  
Because walls are like rules, they’re meant to create a limit, a boundary, something separating a society from others, or to form a line between savagery and anarchy.  
  
But they’re different, too.

Walls are physical and laws are not, and walls are easier to break, because to break rules you need will power and bravery, or at least, be void of certain instincts, and be filed by different ones, and to break walls you need these too, but you have tools that replace them, and a wall that you can strike them into and break it, a wall that strikes you with desire to break it. You chase destruction, you lust for your freedom.

  
And you have other people, doing the same, so it’s easier. Easier to think of than it is to consider, to even think to consider, breaking the laws — written and unwritten likewise.  
  
He hears a sound but doesn’t turn, despite so desperately wanting to do so, to just turn and look.

He knows these steps, he knows they stop when the newcomer sits on one of the parapets behind him, earlier than required, as it is yet to be the change of guards.

Such a bitter fate had put them one after another, only able to greet each other hastily between shifts, before one going to rest and the other replacing him.  
  
_Truly bitter fate_ , he ignores the thought as he breathes in sharply as the steps suddenly are heard again but quiet just as quickly. This time they're close, extremely close, and Toni can feel the sweet words breathed on his neck, and he can even tell which smile it is that accompanies them, because he’d known Marco for long enough to know this, too.  
  
He sighs. Bitter fate indeed.  
  
-  
  
Marco stares at Toni’s back as he watches for anything to come, and thinks. He thinks of how not too many years ago, Toni would tell him not to do so, or else he’d burn his brain.  
  
He’d be joking of course, the playful glint in his eyes visible only to Marco, for he's the only one to  see it, to notice all these small details.  
  
Not too many years ago, he sighs, three years at most, things were both different and completely the same.  
  
He stands up and walks towards Toni, musing the past, and tries to recreate it with silent words and empty prayers to no one in particular.  
  
He puts a hand on Toni’s shoulder, and sees how Toni struggles not to give in to his body and not to rest his head on Marco's hand, to not let his eyes closed shut and his watchfulness to waver.

He does bring a hand up to grip it tightly, though, and Marco’s pressing, tightening his hold to reassure Toni he can do it, he can rest his head and close his eyes.  


After all, What are these few seconds? They won’t matter anyway, and Marco is here to look and watch too, just in case.  
  
He’d probably never know what it is that lets Toni let go of it all, but the weight of his head is a blessing for Marco, the warmth so tempting, he has to hold him closer, to feel as much as possible in such short, limited time.  
  
He lightly pushes Toni then, relieving him of his duty. He can take it from here, and Toni should get some rest himself.  
  
Toni finally complies, and leaves his stand, going inside the tower, and Marco listens until he can’t hear his footsteps anymore.  
  
A movement in the distance reveals itself to be worth warning the town, and Marco goes to activate the sirens. As he sounds the alarm, Marco wonders what was the last time he’d looked into Toni’s eyes.  
  
–

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, feedback's welcome and appreciated ♥  
> You can find me on Tumblr @ moanesdabbur :)


End file.
